Alma y Sangre
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Steve es un vampiro que necesita sangre para no volverse débil. Danny es un cazador que sabe lo que tiene que hacer [AU]


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A:** _Sobrenatural!AU;_ _Vampire!Steve, Hunter!Danny_; _Viñeta._

**Capítulo Único:** Alma y Sangre.

Danny no está muy seguro ahora mismo de su estabilidad emocional, aún puede sentir el vestigio de la adrenalina recorrer su sangre luego de resolver el caso.Una pequeña parte de él quiere caminar hasta Steve y tomarlo entre sus brazos, preocupado ante el declive del vampiro del que ha sido testigo en los últimos meses. Pero la otra parte de sí mismo, la que es pura ira agresiva, desea tomar su arma y golpear al bastardo con un par de balas.

Las locuras de Steve han subido un nuevo nivel de su propio top, ya no sólo acostumbrado al Ninja Loco que se cree invencible solo por ser sobrenatural, sino también a casi el suicidio por verse tan agotado durante el trabajo. Danny no es idiota _¡Es un detective, demonios!_ Se ha dado cuenta de cuan cansado está su compañero.

Ésta noche, fue el punto de ruptura que Danny no está dispuesto a soportar. _Carajos_. Por éstas razones cazadores y vampiros no trabajan juntos.

\- Danno...

\- ¡Nada de "Danno", Animal! -vocifera Danny, interrumpiendo a su amigo- ¿Acaso sabes lo que hubiera sucedido si no hubiese estado allí para salvar tu trasero? ¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que hubiera pasado? Yo sé: estarías muerto.

La furia de Danny es obvio en el tono tenso de su voz.

Frente a él, Steve se ve más palido de lo normal. Casi como si fuera en verdad un cadáver andante.

\- Puedo explicarlo...

Danny no le permite terminar tampoco.

\- ¿Es sobre beber sangre? ¿El banco no te está dando la infusión? -pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

\- No, ya no -responde el vampiro con la verdad.

\- Espera ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ellos... -dice Steve mientras traga pesadamente- La sangre no funcionará, no podré alimentarme del banco de Queen's.

\- ¿Cómo qué... -dice Danny, pero no le hace falta preguntar algo tan obvio. El cazador observa a Steve con el ceño fruncido- ¿Te enamoraste?

Danny nunca ha llegado a conocer un episodio de ésta categoría por sí mismo.

Sabe que cuando un vampiro conoce a su Soulmate, su verdadero amor, no podrá beber sangre de nadie más. Vivirá el resto de la inmortalidad alimentándose de su compañero, ya que será el único capaz de saciarlos.

\- ...Si -responde Steve por lo bajo, desviando la mirada.

Danny suspira pesado mientras desliza sus dedos por sus hebras rubias.

\- Dios, cariño. Debiste decírmelo... -regaña Danny, perdiendo si enojo inicial- ¿Es Catherine?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Tu enamorada, Steven ¿Es por Catherine? -pregunta molesto.

\- No, Danno. No es Catherine ni ninguna otra mujer.

Danny frunce el ceño confundido antes de tapar su rostro con la palma de sus manos.

\- Dime que no es Chin porque...

\- ¡No, Danno!

\- ¡Entonces dime! -grita de igual manera el cazador- Ésto es serio, Steve ¿Sabes en los problemas en que nos meteriamos? Antes de que te dieras cuenta estarán sobre nosotros exigiendo a tu compañero, y no estoy en posición de...

\- ¡Tú eres mi compañero!

El silencio que sigue después, no es algo que suceda con frecuencia entre ellos.

Danny siente que su jodido corazón va a salir de su pecho.

\- ¿Qué?

Steve gime bajito, ni siquiera ha movido un músculo desde que llegaron a su habitación en Casa McGarrett luego de volver del Palacio Iolani.

\- Tú... -dice mientras traga saliva- Tú eres mi compañero, Danny. Te elegí desde hace tiempo, creí que podría soportar no beber tu sangre. Incluso engañarme a mi mismo, sobrevivir de infusiones del banco de sangre pero... no pude, y lo siento.

Steve se ve miserable allí de pie, totalmente débil y desgarbado. Parece más un cachorro sobredesarrollado al que han pateado en vez del temerario vampiro que conoce.

Y aún así, el corazón de Danny no ha dejado de latir como un maldito loco.

\- Mierda... -susurra mientras se desabrocha su camisa azul.

El cuerpo de Steve se tensa mientras porciones de piel del rubio se deja ver.

\- ¿Qué haces, Danny? -pregunta con ligero pánico.

Danny sonríe guason.

\- Bueno... -responde mientras deja su pecho expuesto- Dijiste que has estado sin alimentarte adecuadamente durante meses -dice sentándose en la cama de Steve- ¿Qué dices su hacemos algo al respecto, cariño?


End file.
